vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Death (Castlevania)
Summary Death, also known as the Grim Reaper, is a major villain from Konami's Castlevania series. He is a creature born out of Chaos, which in turn came about from the evil in the hearts of humans. Death is Dracula's right-hand man, thus he usually appears near the end of the protagonist's quest, often in the Clock Tower, to challenge them before they confront Dracula. He is also sometimes the first of Dracula's major servants to greet the protagonist, such as in Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, and Castlevania: The Arcade. He has appeared in every game except Castlevania: The Adventure and Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Death Origin: Castlevania Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Embodiment of Death, God, Grim Reaper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2, Embodies Death itself), Scythe Mastery, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5 Death itself, 6 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, is a creature of Chaos), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Fate Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Governs the fate of Death of every living being, holds control over Death), Life Manipulation (Can create a creature from the makeup of every living being; likely holds control over life as well), Flight, Dark Magic, Dimensional BFR (Transported Alucard's equipment into the reverse Castle, can transport Lydie with himself across the Castle dimensions), Invulnerability to standard physical damage and heavily resistant to Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Souls and Ghosts), Regeneration and Immortality Negation (Up to Mid-Godly and Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8), Non-Corporeal, Shapeshifting (Has no true form, can take on any form he desires), Danmaku, Mind Manipulation and Morality Manipulation (Can weaken the faith of Humanity so much as to revive Dracula, can likely control their minds as well), Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Reaps the souls of every living being, should be superior to Olrox in terms of potency), Summoning (Of Spirits and creatures made of his magic), Creation (Passively creates Sickles around him, can create his Scythe), Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (Can travel through Castle dimensions, the Human world, Brauners portrait dimensions and likely the Abyss itself), Intangibility, Possession (Can posses other bodies as a form of protection from threats), Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense and see Souls), Duplication, Homing Attack, Invisibility, Portal Creation, Chain Manipulation (Which can hold and restrain its target), Spatial Manipulation (His Magic is able to warp and distort Space itself), Resistance to the Castle's Influence/Effect's: (Transmutation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Possession and Corruption), Resistance to Darkness Manipulation, Petrification, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Memory Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Which can prevent the target to use their weapons, cast spells or use items, and rapidly drain magic) and Hellfire Manipulation (Should be able to resist the powers of minor demons), Time Manipulation, Dimensional BFR and Gravity Manipulation (Unaffected by Charlotte's Dark Rift spell), Sealing (Broke out of Soma's seal) and Power Nullification (Completely immune to Charlotte's Clear skies spell which neutralizes projectiles and magic from being used in its area of effect), Attack Reflection (Fought against the Belmonts for centuries; his scythes cannot be reflected by regular means) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (He is Dracula's Right-Hand, and as such stands above all other demons under his service. Has faced against the likes of Alucard, Simon, Trevor Richter, etc.) Speed: Relativistic (Much swifter than any demon with the exception of Dracula himself, can keep up with The Belmonts and Soma Cruz) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+. (Non Corporeality, his Abstract nature and his connection to Chaos makes him hard to kill) Stamina: Nigh-Infinite Range: Extended melee range with his scythe. Varies from tens of meters to Low Multiversal with magical abilities Standard Equipment: His scythe Intelligence: Gifted. Holds vast knowledge as a result of his immortality and very cosmic nature. Possibly higher, he was stated to know things which are hidden from all others. Is aware of every living creature and being Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Immortality:' Death is immune to any human attacks. Any form of normal attack will pass through Death as if he was a ghost. He can be hurt with weapons of divine properties like the Vampire Killer, divine weapons, divine spells, and then some other spells; and while dark spells can hurt Death, he is very strong against them. As a divine force, Death cannot truly be killed and only his manifestations are destroyed. *'Shapeshifting:' Death can transform, like Dracula, into a number of things, and prefers to do so when he is near defeat. Some examples of Death's transformations are a giant skeleton snake, a giant scythe, a skeleton-mantis-turtle creature, a creature with scythes for hands, a giant skull, a human, and so on. *'Scythe Mastery:' Death is a master of the long hook, a scythe in battle. There are several incarnations of his weapon, from bone based to classic wood based, but the function is the same: to reap the soul of his victims with ease. He can also command his scythe to fly like a boomerang and home into an enemy. *'Sickle Summon:' His most popular spell, the ability to create many sickles to support in battle or to create a diversion while he goes for reaping. Death can create small to big sickles to large scythes that cover a wide area. *'Magic Mastery:' Like Dracula, Death is capable of using dark arts magic, most of which is dark-based. He can fire vertical beams, energy shots, shoot floating skulls, summon giant demonic skulls, summon up to 100 sickles per cast, and a variety of summoning spells that involve spirits or metal sickles. *'Deadly Tempest:' It is a fire-based spell that burns enemies with a wave of fire and has a wide range of effective area. *'Spirit Summon:' Occasionally, Death can summon a variety of spirits in many different forms to attack and destroy his opponents. One popular summon is his personal minions. *'Teleportation:' Death is also able to teleport in a variety of ways to confuse his opponents and distract them. He uses long range teleportation by opening a portal of darkness or slashing a portal. *'Dimensional Rift:' Sometimes Death can open a dimensional rift to confuse and damage his enemies. It is an alternate realm which boosts Death's powers significantly. *'Hell's Gate:' Death can open the gates of Hell, containing the demons of the deepest of the underworld. He does this to supply an army for Dracula, and also to send his victims through it for an appointed time to torture and hurt them before returning them to the real world. *'Body Possession:' Death can take possession of a living being's body and use it as his own. Perhaps matching his name, Death seems he can only take control of a body that is close to succumbing. While in possession of a body, Death can manifest his own powers as normal, however since he uses a living body as a host, Death is as vulnerable as the being he possesses, therefore he must protect himself at all costs. In exchange for such a disadvantage Death can seemingly restore himself to a decent level of power after being weakened. As a temporal side-effect, he loses his memories for a couple of hours. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Archie Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic's Profile (Base Sonic was used, and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Castlevania Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Scythe Users Category:Konami Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Chain Users Category:Magic Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Portal Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Space Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Fate Users Category:Concept Users